New Experiences
by coffee-cakes
Summary: Bella is the head cheerleader of her freshman year in Yale. Edward is the football captain. One accident and there is love.AH, Canon Pairings. Story is better than the summary. Full summary in story! Romance, Humor, Frienship,Drama. xx
1. Unexpectedly Unexpected

**Heyy! I know you're all wondering why I started this story, It's actually because there aren't enough comments in my other story and I'm bored to death that I'm not writing anything so I decided to make a new story ( hopefully much, much better!) Okay so this story is called "New Experiences". I'm going to write the full summary below and after that just have fun and don't forget to comment.**

Full Summary: Bella is the head cheerleader of her freshman year in Yale. She is a shy and beautiful girl who doesn't like popularity that much and boys…a No-No for her until her little accident. Edward is the Football Captain in also his freshman year in Yale. He is handsome and gorgeous who seem to get girls attention pretty often but he doesn't like it. He doesn't like any girl until a brunette fell in his arms…

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was my third month in Yale when my 'assistant leader', Jessica, leaped next to me. I didn't like her that much though. I said I didn't want any assistant when my other 'cheerlets' as I call them insisted. I really didn't know how I got the part of a head cheerleader 2 months ago. I just knew that my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, had forced me to try out because they said I was good in gymnastics. Well, that's the whole story. Jessica seemed to notice I zoned out so she waved her arms in front of me.

"Hello? Bella? Are you there?" She said, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, seemed that I just zoned out…" I said

"You know why I'm right beside you?" she asked grinning, must be good news I thought

"I guess not. Why?" I asked, still fazed a little

"Because the football team has a game next week Friday night!" she yelled a little, in a good way. Much that the hallway heard.

"And?" I asked

"And were going to practice cheering for them!" she said, a little too loud.

"I know the news; I meant why are you shouting?" I said

"Because we get to see all the hot guys all night long!" she said

"Oh" I said, I wasn't so crazy about guys so whatever, ill do it for the team.

"Anyway, thanks Jessica, I'm gonna be late for my next class. See ya later." I said

"Oh yeah, Me too, See ya!" she kissed both my cheeks and skipped to her next class. All the girls kissed each others cheeks but I wasn't such a big fan of it so I just go with the flow. I went to my next class Health Class. As I walked in I realized there were only three seats left so I sat in the m. As head cheerleader girls usually look at my outfit. I'm not a fashion freak like Alice and Rose although I wouldn't call them freaks….

I had on skinny jeans, a white tank top with a red Yale hoodie on top and black chucks. I only use light make-up. Since Alice force me too. I had on light gray eye shadow with only cherry lip gloss. I didn't put blush-on cause I usually blush like a million times a day. And my hair was in a high ponytail. As I realize I was bored, I pulled out my book Wuthering Heights.

The bell was about to ring when a bronzed- haired, green eyed guy went inside the door saw this slut girl Lauren Mallory waving at him and then he saw Tyler Crowley (Lauren's major crush) patted him on the back and led him to the seat beside he took a seat beside me._ Weird_ I thought, _I haven't seen him here before, Maybe because I always read this book._

I wasnt usually big on boys but he seem somewhat different. I noticed I was staring at him too long when he smiled crookedly at me. I blushed crazy and turned my head to the board just in time that our teacher went it.

I wasnt listening to the teacher because I was thinking about the new guy.......whats his name?

"I'm sure Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen are very excited for the game next week they arent listening." said Mr. Cooper ( my Health teacher)

"Huh?" I said

"What?" says another guy and it sounds like it was coming beside me.

"I think you two are very excited for the game next week, Ms. Bella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen, as the head cheerleader and captain of the football team I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." he said

"Oh, umm..." I just blushed. Thankfully the bell rand and it was my last class for the day so I am gonna head straight to Rosalie, Alice and my dorm room.

**Okay its the end of the first chapter, i know its short but IM gonna post the next chapter a little later so please comment!!!**

**IM really excited about this story though.**

**Bye! OXOX**

**ya know me...  
**


	2. She's Gorgeous

**Hey! I know late chapter. Anyways I want everyone to have siblings so they can't be left alone and stuff, so anyways hers the chart. ( - means brothers or sisters)**

**Alice Cullen – Edward Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale – Jasper Hale (Twins)**

**Bella Swan – Emmet Swan **

**I wanna put the age too…**

**Alice- 19**

**Bella-19**

**Edward-19**

**Rosalie-20**

**Jasper-20**

**Emmet-20**

**Clear?**

**Anyways here is the next chappie. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Edward's POV

Emmet, my best friend and teammate was babbling about his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. Jasper is also my best friend and fellow teammate was running off to class, he didn't wanna know what Emmet said about his sister.

"And she was like ---"Emmet said as I cut him off

"Sorry dude, I'm gonna be late for class if you keep babbling on about our girlfriend" I said, smirking at him

"Oh, Anyways I'm late for class too" He patted my back "Bye Eddie!"

"It's Edward" I said setting off different directions from him.

I stopped as I saw the most gorgeous girl talking to Jessica Stanley and kissed her cheeks, she rolled her eyes after that. Then went inside Health Class. She has her beautiful brunette hair tied in a ponytail, her face was flushed like she was blushing all day, She had the most gorgeous chocolate eyes, she was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a red Yale hoodie over a white take top and black converse. She was the most beautiful girl I've seen. She was-

"Edward, you got an eye on Bella?" Ben Cheney, my friend and teammate interrupted my thoughts

"Huh? Uh…no" He looked at me with the "Tell the truth man" look "Uh… I guess…"

"You never looked at any girl like that since now" He said

"Bella?" I asked "That's her name?"

"Yeah. Bella Swan. Do you wanna know a little something about her?" He asked. I nodded.

"She is the cheerleader captain, Smart, Pretty, Got both brains and brawns, A lot of guys ask her but always turns 'em down." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Really" he said walking away "And did you know Emmet had a sister?" he asked

"Yeah, but I never met her, why?" I asked

"Because she is Emmet's sister, she lives with Alice and Rosalie, and they're best friends. If you visit Alice sometime, you can see her." He answered. _NO Way._ I thought

"Your kidding?" I asked as he walked off with his girlfriend Angela

"I don't kid around." He said and winked at me.

I walked in Health Class and saw and saw this slut girl Lauren Mallory wave at me to take a seat beside her. Thankfully I saw Tyler Crowley and said

"Hey Tyler, I heard Lauren likes you and always wants to take a seat beside you." I told him letting him look at Lauren

"Really?" he asked, surprised

"Yeah, so here's your chance." I patted him on the back and led him to Lauren. I noticed the only seat left was beside Bella and the bell was about to ring, so I quickly sat beside her letting my bag fall on the floor. I noticed Bella looking at me so I smiled at her crookedly. And she immediatley blushed and turned her head back to the board.

_5 minutes before class ended..._

"I'm sure Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen are very excited for the game next week they arent listening." said Mr. Cooper

"Huh?" Bella said

"What?" I said, completely distracted by Bella's beauty

"I think you two are very excited for the game next week, Ms. Bella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen, as the head cheerleader and captain of the football team I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." he said

Thankfully the bell rang and Bella quickly got her book bag and dashed out of the classroom.

**I know. SHORT. I promise Ill write the third chappie later. not like the first one. okay sooo**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Yayy!**

**Xoxo,**

**cookiecrumbles123 A.K.A. Chinah!  
**


	3. Happy Birthday Jazz

**Hey Guys. Chapter 3. Is up. That's all I can say. :)**** Anyways comment. And…**

**Yale Girl? Oh yeah Sorry I didn't know about Yale, you didn't have to yell you just gotta chill. Anyways, on Bella's hoodie, Its BLUE font colors. And thanks . **

**To All Of you, ENJOY! WOOO! So excited to write this story!**

**Read and Review!, Dont let me down, I dont mind you commenting 2 or 3 or 4 or more comments.**

**Anyways (Again) Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

While I was walking to our dorm room, I was thinking about Cullen. Edward Cullen. WAIT. I stopped walking, Isn't that Alice's last name, I started walking again, Alice always says things about her brother but never said his name. Oh well, I ll ask her later, I thought as I walked in our room, deep in thought. Alice must have noticed that too.

"Met someone cute today?" she asked in her high soprano voice, like something was up. I ignored the question

"Hey Alice?" I said as I put my books down on top of the coffee table and sat on the couch "You have a brother right?" she nodded "what's his name?" I asked

"Why?" she asked curiously l

"Just Asking" I said as I shrugged

"Edward" she answered and after that she was bouncing

"Alice?'' I asked again, she stopped bouncing, she looked at me wide-eyed " I have two questions"

"Number one: Where's Rosalie, Number two: Why are you bouncing?'' I asked as she sat down beside me turning on the T.V.

"Rosalie's on her way, Emmet wanted to meet her And I'm bouncing because speaking of Edward he just called and hes coming over to dinner with the other boys!" she finished.

I froze, for two things, One: It's 2:30 and I had cheer leading practice in 30 minutes and Second: Aaaaah! Edward's Coming! I hurriedly went to my room to get my cheer leading skirt (Rose and Alice told me to wear it although I insisted on wearing sweatpants) that was about 3 inches from mid-thigh and a plain white t-shirt and my sneakers, I was about to change when Alice barged in the room.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" she asked with Rose at her side grinning

"Cheer Leading Practice" I said. I changed even though Alice and Rose were there, I didn't care because we are sisters and we don't keep secrets from each other.

"Oh!, then let us drive you there" Alice said skipping going outside my room. Rose was still there watching me re-do my ponytail and put on a blue headband.

"Let's go!" I said taking both their arms going in the elevator

"We're taking you care" Rose said to me smiling.

"Fine. Fine" I said as we made our way and found my Aston Martin Vanquish db9. I got this for my 19th birthday since my dad owned his own hotel near the outskirts in Forks, Washington.

"I'm Driving!" I said, they always wanted to drive my car, I would but I wouldn't because they both had fast crazy driving and Im afraid that they might destroy it. Once I was done with practice. We hurriedly went in my car

Once we arrived at the dorm westormed into our own bathrooms and took a shower quickly. The boys were coming at 6:30 and it was already 5 o clock. I was busy thinking of Edward while I was in the shower. Those gorgeous green eyes, His already tousled bronze hair in-

"BELLA! Hurry up! WE still have to dress you!" I heard Alice say. I groaned

"Come On Bella! Go Outside or were gonna have to barge in there!" Rosalie half sang, half yelled

"Okay, Okay, Im Out!" I said as I put myself in a robe. and went to my room. Rose and Alice were already there lining up different kind of cosmetics in my dresser. Both of them looked gorgeous. Alice was wearing a black coat, a black tank top, a black wrap around skirt with high heel open-toe slingback sandals. Rose was wearing a red sleevless plisse wrap around dress with a silver high heel ankle strap platform sandals with ring buckle. Her hair was in between wavy and curled and Alice's was in its natural spiky do.

"Come on Bella, We dont have enough time. Im gonna do your make-up and Rose is gonna do your hair. Okay?'' Alice said

" 'Kay" I said. Rosalie put my hair in soft curls and Alice was putting blue-gray eyeshadow, pink cheeks and lipgloss with some more touch to it. I looked amazing!

"Okay! Done! With your make-up!" Alice said cheerfully

"What about my hair?" I asked confused

"Were gonna put some finishing touches to it later" Rose said with a wink

"Now with your clothes!" Alice said. ALice handed me a silver skirt with a white short-sleeved turtleneck.I made way way to my bathroom

I went to change and when I was about to look Alice shouted "Don't Look Yet!"

I went out and they gaped. I frowned.

''Do I look that bad?" I asked. Slowly the corners of their mouths were tugging into a smile

"You look amazing Bella!" Rosalie said clapping cheerfully

"Oooh! Edward is gonna be amazed!"Alice said bouncing again

"Edward?" I asked

"Yeah, Well he said he saw a gorgeous girl today at Health Class and Health Class was your last subject so was his -" Alice said as Rosalie cut her off

"And come on Bella, nobody's as beautiful as you there." Rosalie continued

"Oh"I said smiling "Anyways what about the food and what is the occasion anyways?"

''We ordered pasta" Rosalie said

"And todays Jazzy's Birthday! Alice said squealing and bouncing at the same time.

"Anyways heres your shoes Bella!" Rosalie said handing me a pair of gray open-toes mary jane heels. I quickly wore them on. The doorbell rang. Alice came to get it. "Thanks" I heard

"Who was that?" I asked

"The delivery man" Alice answered. The doorbell rang again

"Now I am sure that's the boys" Rosalie said smirking. Then she looked at me smiling "Here is the final touch!"

Rosalie put a midnight blue sparkling headband on my head

"It's your signature look" She said. I looked at the mirror and I looked more amazing!

"Thanks Rose, your the best!" I said hugging her and then Alice went inside "Hey! What about me?"

"Of course you too!" I said hugging them both

"Come on!" Rosalie said tugging my arm with Alice leading the way. I saw the _three _boys. Emmet, Jasper and...Edward

I felt a smile tugging on my lips. When Emmet saw me, he pratically ran to me and trapped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Em...can't...breath!" I said as he let me go

"Thanks" I said Now it was my turn to hug him.

"You look great lil sis!" Emmet said a little too loud

"Anyways..." I said looking at Jasper who was surprised by my outfit. I walked to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"Happy Birthday Jazz!"I said

"Thanks" he replied smiling

"Now it's time to get this party started!"Emmet said. I laughed and made our way to the dining table

I raised an eyebrow at Alice. She just shrugged. I looked at Edward who was staring at me. I smiled. He returned it with that famous crooked grin

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**That is the end of the Chapter! Hope ya like it! Make sure you Review!**

**XOXO  
**

**Chinah :)  
**


	4. Accident

**Yo People of the Earth! Chapter 4 it is!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm feeling bad! My best friend's probably mad at me. I know you're not interested or you are so whatever if you're not skip. Cuz I transferred schools from my best friends and I heard that they were actually breaking apart (and ITS ALL MY FAULT!) so I chatted with my other best friend and told her to write this letter for them but of course i told her what to write but then i asked what happened and she said nothing I'm so sad i wish i never made it and this was all a dream. She the best friend I could ever have! I love her a real sister and I really don't want us to break apart. She is so replacing me with another girl. So if you did read this. Give me advice my readers. I appreciate all your comments! :)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OK! Your All Probably Wondering Why that was Jasper's Birthday and Rosalie is him are twins! Yeah well Rosalie's Birthday is the next day after Jasper's! So just to make it all clear, Ill explain in the story! :)**

**Anyways Enjoy and Dont forget to Review! Love you all my readers!Here we go!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV  
**

I woke up the next morning with a very painful headache, we were up partying last as the memories flooded back, drinking, dancing and the last thing I remember I kissed Edward on the cheek on his way out. I smiled at that thought. I looked at my clock and it was 11:00. Thank God I had no classes today, just cheer leading practice at 3:00. Just in time for lunch. I went inside the kitchen to find Rosalie making lunch

"Good Morning Rosalie" I said. She looked up and smiled

"Hey. Afternoon Sleepyhead" She replied

"Oh My God!" I said as I almost forgot her birthday was today. She grinned

"Happy Birthday Rose!" I said hugging her tightly. I noticed Alice wasn't here. We both didn't have classes. Only Rose at 4:00 to 6:00 PM

"Where's Alice?" I asked

"Jasper wanted to meet her for breakfast three hours ago. Seems to go on forever" She answered paying her attention back to the pesto she was making

"Oh Okay" I said as I realized I had no gift for her "I'll shop later and you cant come, only me and Alice" I said

"Why?" she asked

"First of all you have classes and Second were gonna shop for your gift" I explained

"You don't have to Bella" She said draining the pasta

"Nonsense!" I said with a British accent "Only for my best friend!" I said as I hugged her again and then just that moment Alice barged through the door with 4 shopping bags in each arm. She was wearing high-waisted white shorts and a purple blouse with purple slingback heels

"What about me?" she asked

"Of course you too!" I said hugging her too

"Yayy!" She said. We all laughed

"Here is our lunch!" Rosalie said placing three plates with pesto and white sauce on top

"Mmm. Yummy!" I said

"Thanks Rose, I am starving" Alice said as she thew her shopping bags on the coach and sat beside me

"I thought you just ate breakfast?" Rose asked blowing her too hot pasta before placing it in here mouth

"Yeah but that was two hours ago, I went shopping!" Alice answered eating her pasta

"What did you buy?" I asked

"Jimmy Choos! I raided the sale! " Alice said. We all laughed "I bought some jeans too"

"Oh yeah Alice, we have to go shopping later for Rose's gift. Just me and You" I said

"Oh My God! Happy Birthday Rose!" She said hugging Rose from across the table

"Really Guys, you don't need to" Rose said

"Come On Rose!" I said finishing my pesto and putting it in the dishwasher

"Fine" she said

"Yes! I already have an idea what to buy!' I sang

"Me too!" Alice said overly excited

"Anyways its already 12:00, I have to take a bath and then go to cheer leading practice and then well go shop" I said

"Okay" Rose said "I don't have anything to do until my classes, wanna watch a movie here Alice?"

"Sure, I know what were gonna watch" she said as I walked in my room to pick my outfit just then Alice and Rose ran to my room

"Were gonna put you in shorts and a tank top" Alice said

"No! I don't want so much skin showing" I said grabbing my towel and heading to the bathroom

As I got in the shower I felt my shoulders relax to hot water. I grabbed my favorite strawberry and freesia shampoo and put some in my hair and washed myself with matching body wash. After I was done I heard Rose and Alice chatting away in my bed while I was putting on my robe.

"Bella, you're gonna wear a skirt again a tank top-" I cut Rose off

"But-" I complained

"And a hoodie, sheesh Bella let us finish, Besides, its kinda cold outside" Alice said. I felt myself flush and they both laughed

"Anyways, chop chop get dressed Bella" Rosalie said. I did as she told me slipping on white cycling shorts before putting on a dark blue skirt around mid-thigh and a white tank top with a light blue jacket with a hood at the back, I put on my white sneakers and I'm ready to go except if Alice and Rose has something to do about it.

"We still have something to do about that!" Rose said. I knew it!

"Remember your signature style?" Alice asked as I nodded

"Don't think your getting away with it" Rose continued. I sighed as Alice pulled me to my dressing table as Rose curled my hair and Alice put on a white glittery headband, put mascara on and some lip gloss.

"Alice? Rose? Would you mind telling me why you are putting all of these?" I asked beyond curious

"I just think something good at the same thing bad is gonna happen today. Right Rose?" Alice said putting on some finishing touches

"Yep! I feel it too!" she said as she fixed up my hair.

"Okay then!" I looked at the clock 1:25

"Come on! Hurry Up! I will be late!'' I said

"Okay Okay!" Alice said

"Okay you can look at yourself!" Rose said. I did. I looked a little like last night

"Thanks guys" I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door

"Ill call you later for our shopping trip!" Alice said

I made my way to my car and found my car and drove to the football feild, the football team was already there, I saw Edward throwing a football ball to Emmet. Jasper, Edward and Emmet heard my car stop and the three of them came toward me.

"Hey little sis" Emmet said as he hugged me, soft this time

"Hey Emmet" I said "Hey Jasper, Edward"

I hugged them both, when I hugged Edward there was some sort of electric feeling every time we touched, I blushed

''Bella?" Emmet asked

"Yes?" I said

"Why are you wearing that?" Emmet said. My face flushed as Edward chuckled

"Rose and Alice forced me to wear it and this is what I always wear since I am on the cheer leading team" I answered

"I know but-" Emmet said

"You're even lucky I'm wearing a jacket " I said as I smirked

"Okay fine" Emmet said

"I'm gonna be late" I said tapping my foot impatiently

"Okay, Anyways, See ya!" Emmet said. I hugged all of them again

"Oh yeah, there's a party again at our dorm later, same time" I reminded them

"Bye guys!" I said as I smiled at them, they smiled back and Edward did with that sexy crooked grin, I blushed again

~~~~~ _one and a half hour later ~~~~~_~

We Were getting ready to form a pyramid apparently I had to be on top and I was just climbing up. Once I was on top I spread my arms outwide and beamed. I felt Tanya, the person at the bottom of the pyramid, sneeze and everbody started losing there balance, I felt a football ball pass right beside me.

And then I started to loose my balance, I tried to keep it still but my arms went wobbly and then I started to fall, I screamed, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but I never felt it.

I felt somebody catch me but the person fell to the ground, It didnt hurt, I fell on top of the person. And then I looked around to find that I was on top of Edward. I was facing him, my lips inches away from his lips. His eyes were open and we locked eyes for a minute and I smiled, I got off of him and helped him up. I saw Jasper talking frantically on the phone looking concered. I was straitening my skirt thankful, I wore cycling shorts and looked at Edward, he looked disappointed and happy at the same time. Minutes later I saw Alice's Porsche with Alice and her crazy driving then she parked. Then I saw Rose's Red BMW M3 with the same actions. They were smiling when they went beside us while Jasper and Emmet were looking like they were gonna pass out.

"Bella!" Emmet said as he hugged me, tightly" Are you alright?"

He let go of me '' Now I am" I said smiling

I looked at him, he looked mad, but then I saw his lips curling up in a smile. Jasper hugged me. We were really close. All of us are and now Edward is included.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked "I could call an ambulance if you would like"

"No! I hate hospitals!" I said as I scruched up my nose and then I heard Edward chuckle

"Edward! What about you?" I asked smiling

"No thanks" he said

"Are you okay man?" Emmet asked patting his shoulder.

"Are you both sure?" Jasper asked again as he man hugged Edward

''Bella!" Rose and Alice said

"What?" I asked acting innocent

"Are you okay?" they both said and they were smirking

" Of course I am! I'm perfectly fine" I said beaming. They both squealed

"What?" I said

"I told you something bad at the same time good is gonna happen" she said bouncing with Rosalie

I looked at the guys one by one then my eyes rested Edward. I looked back the girls. They were following my gaze. And they squealed again.

"Anyways" I said as I looked around everybody was staring, cheerleaders, football players, teachers, coaches

"What?'' All six of us said and then they turned their attention back to what they were doing

"Let's go Bella we still have to buy a gift" Alice said

"I still have to change" I said

"I know thats why were going back to the dorm" she said pushing me to my car

"Okay anyways, bye guys!" I hugged Rosalie, then Emmet, then Jasper and I hugged Edward at the same time kissed his cheek. "Thanks"

I sat in my car and followed Alice to the dorm, once I parked it I hurriedly ran to the dorm. I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair. I put on skinny jeans, a blue halter top and black high heeled boots tucked outside my jeans. I put on minimal make-up and a silver Barret at the side of my hair I grabbed my purse and knocked on Alice room. She let me in

I sat on Alice's pink bed as I was checking on my hair. Alice wore a white skirt, mid-thigh and a black jacket on top of a yellow tank top, she wore her new black Jimmy Choos, she put some make -up and dried her hair into its usual spikey hair do grabbed her purse and we were ready to go.

We didnt want to waste gas so we took my car.

"Shotgun! I'm gonna drive!" she said. I groaned. When we reached the mall Alice quickly went to Victoria's Secret. I followed

"Are you gonna lingerie?" I asked. _I hope not _

"Nope!" she said heading to the swimsuit racks "Just swim suit for Rosalie"

"I figured" I said sarcastically. She picked out a red two-peice halter bikini. Alice knows everybodys size. She quickly paid for it and had it gift wrapped. She looked at me

"What are you going to buy?" she asked

"Diamond Earings" I answered. Once she was done we got out of the door and I bought diamond earings. We had to get home

"Those are gorgeous Bella!" Alice said

"Yeah. Thanks. Lets head home" I said.

"Ill drive again!"Alice said again

"Ahh. Fine" I said not wanting to argue.

I was excited to party again and I was excited for one mor thing: I could see Edward

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey! Longest Chapter ever wrote! Anyways Review**

**Don't hesitate to ask questions. :)**

**Bye! COMMENT!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Ya know me!  
**


	5. Messin with my boys

**Hey people of Fanfic! 5th Chappie is up! You gotta wanna comment! Haha. LOL.**

**Anyways, I see in my e-mail that you only put my story in the Story Alert and you don't comment! If you don't. Youlle see what happens. And trust me it wont be good….*smiles evilly***

**Anyways! Here it is! This is gonna be a super short chappie though *mumbles sorry* Sorry for making it late. Ill make it up to you guys next week. We have school Dont blame me ;P! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter 5 **

**Bella's POV**

When Me and Alice arrived at our dorm Rosalie wasnt here yet she has about about 1 and a half hour left till her classes are done, Meanwhile Alice were calling the boys to inform them again. Alice said that I take a bath again. I just rolled my eyes

After I took a bath, i put on a pair of black shorts a white tank top, i didnt want to stain my dress because of my cooking. Like Alice she put on a pink fluffy robe first before her party dress.

I made Chicken Friend Steak and knowing that Emmet would more food, i cooked some extra Smothered Steak with mashed potatoes. It was already 6:30 PM and I still had to an hour more till the ''party'' started (**''party'' i mean yeah its a party but for 6 people? Haha). **Alice was still in her pink fluffy robe.

''Bella! I laid out your dress on your bed! Get dressed so I can do your hair.'' she shouted from her room

''Okay, Okay'' I said as I rushed in my room to find a black tube dress that went mid-thigh. It was gorgeous! I had to thank Alice so I went to her room. I went inside her walk-in closet found her wearing a white bubble dress that was just right for her petite, curvy figure and a black belt around her waist.

''You look great Al, Im sure Jasper will sure say something about it'' I said

''Thanks Bella'' she said grinning widely

''Oh yeah, I came her to thank you for the dress'' I said

''Speaking Of...'' she said as I was rushing inside my room ''Get dressed NOW!''

I did what she said and put on the dress. As I was about to look in the mirror, Alice barged in my room

''Dont look yet, we still have to do your hair and make-up!" she sang as she dragged in front of my dressing table letting me sit down.

As usual, she curled my hair and making it shine a lot. In my make-up, she put on a smoky eye for me, kinda reddish lips and coral blush. And of course, for final touches, she put on a black glittery headband, making my hair more shiny after that she let me look at my 360 degree mirror.

I had on a dress that you could take off easily, as Alice said, it made my cleavage more accentuated. It also accentuated my curvy figure. I looked like a goddess, thanks to Alice.

She made me wear plank patent leather 4 inch heels with light gold zipper at the side. I made a show for Alice but I was surprised she wasnt there so I went in the living room to find her and the boys behind her with their mouths hanging open, especially Edward. And I even think he was drooling. I blushed crimson red and suddenly felt angry at Alice, who I notice was beaming brightly.

"ALICE!" I shouted "Get in here" And she hurriedly went inmy room leaving the boys' mouths hanging open

"What the Hell Alice?" I said

"Come On Chill Bella, I didnt know they were coming this early" she explained

"Okay , Okay, Just let them sit in the living room" I said "Please?"

"Okay" she said smiling brightly as I rolled my eyes.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Done ma peeps!

Dont forget to review!!

XOXO,

You know me


	6. Random Conversations

**Hey guys! Super sorry I didn`t get to update in months =)) School :| bleeh. Anyways, to make it up for you. I`ll type a long chapter. I think =)) Thanks for the reviews! :) I`m writing, i`m writing already. Mrs. Cullen : Hey! I miss you too! Thanks chikka :D =)) That`s your word, don't worry ;)**

**Chapter 2 **

BPOV

As I take in what just happened as I look at I look at Alice practically bounce out of the room.

I sighed. _Are they trying to kill me? _For so much that had happened today, that would be enough.

I heard the door open. Which means.. Rosalie is here!

Time to go out. Five, four, three, two, one..

I went straight pass the living room. Where the boys were, as usual, watching football.

And went straight to the kitchen where Alice and Rosalie were. They were preparing the food I made and put plates around the dinner table. This time, we`re not gonna go straight to partying. Rosalie wanted to have a decent dinner and then afterwards have shots. _Payback for Alice _I thought. But I certainly didn`t know what to do.

" Heyya birthday girl " I squealed as I hugged Rosalie and started bouncing up and down. " Happy Birthday, again "

"Hey Bella, thanks again" Rosalie said.

"I`m so excited for tonight" I said looking at Alice in an evil way.

"What?" she said

"Oh, nothing." I said, laughing. Then we all laughed.

"My, my Bella. You look gorgeous " Rosalie said smirking.

"I know right!" Alice squealed "I put together her outfit"

"Thanks Rosalie" I smiled " You, too Alice " I laughed

"By the way, aren`t you going to change Rose? " Alice asked

"Oh yeah, just setting things up here." She answered "Bella? Could you put glasses on the left side of each plates, not the right?"

I laughed "Sure thing"

As she made her way back to the room, Alice was watching at me intently as I set up the glasses. Not on the right, but on the left.

"Can I help you? " I laughed.

"Nah, just thinking what a great couple you and Eddie could be" she said.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Edward! Emmet calls him that to tease him. " she said

"Oh. How come you're thinking that?" I asked.

"You guys look like your made for each other. Besides I wouldn't mind having you as my sister-in-law" she said, with a smug face.

"Really?" I asked, amazed that she just said that.

"Yup, cause. He sounds like he hasn`t met a girl like you. Which he hasn`t, I mean Hello? You're one hella of a gorgeous girl " she said " And nobody has ever made Edward feel like that "

"Like what?" I asked, sitting down on the counter top like what we usually do when we talk about stuff like these.

"Like you're the arrow and he's the heart, and you know what the arrow does " she winked at me.

"What?" I laughed

"Bella!" She said

"Just kidding, yeah" I said as we heard Rosalie come inside the kitchen. She was wearing a one shoulder cream dress with a cream coloured belt at the waist, at the side was a gold buckle. She wore white platform feels. Her hair was neatly curled and flowing along her shoulders. Sh elooked great.

"How do I look?" she asked

"You look great!" I said.

"Yeah, i agree" Alice said " Oooh, i love your dress! Where'd you get it? Gucci?"

"That's right" Rosalie answered with a smile on her face. " Thanks girls "

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Alice wooted as the guys came in the kitchen and seated down.

"You girls look great" said Jasper eyeing on Alice.

"You look hot babe" he said as he gave Rosalie a chaste kiss and pulled her to sit down beside him.

While Edward was still staring, i smiled at him and sat down beside him. "You look amazing" he whispered

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

Alice set the food on the table and we started to eat. There were random conversations but me and Edward were just talking and I kept on blushing.

_What's gonna happened next _I thought.

* * *

**HAHA, i know. Cliffy, sorry. I`m sorry. My mom made me stop writing. It`s already 1AM here. I know its short but tomorrow i'll update. I promise :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, likes, favorite story alert & all. It means so much. **

**Goodbye! You guys know me ;)**


	7. The party

**Hey guys. Here is the 7th Chappie, all I can say. :D See? Next day, i wrote!  
Heehee, enjoy ;) Read & Review, please.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_Oh well, better watch and wait._

After we were done eating, I have no idea but Emmett made a toast.

"Yo, hey guys. I know, you know me." we laughed " I know, it's weird but I just wanted to give a toast for how many years me & Rose has been together, thats about two and I love her with all my heart. I`ve never felt this way about somebody but her. I just want her to have a great time and live her life the way she wants it. I want you to know that I`m here to support you through whatever and once again, I love you. To Rose. Happy Birthday my dear, I hope you`re dreams come true" he winked at her as we clicked champagne glasses. I have never heard my brother like this before to a girl. He must really love Rose.

" I love you too honey " she said and kissed Emmett softly on the lips.

"Guys, this isn't a wedding" Alice said, Edward chuckled. "So come on. Let's get this partay started! Again."

The guys hooted and waved their fists in the air while Rosalie just rolled her eyes at Alice who seemed to ruined her and Emmett's moment. I just laughed, that was all I could do.

Everything was set up right. The furniture was placed at the side of the living room so there was room to dance and drink. The guys put a long table on the other side against the wal so we could put all the drinks and snacks there.

While the party was going on, the two couples seem to dance. They were already drunk though. Even me, i couldn`t believe it but I was. I started walking toward Edward who seems to be drunk also, but not that much.

"Hey Edward" I said, my head slurry.

"Bella! Hey, are you alright?" he said, worry in his expression.

"Yeah, I`m fine." I answered "Let's dance sweetie" Whoa, i really must be drunk. I never imagined calling anyone ' sweetie '

He laughed "Alright"

We started to dance with the music along us. It was like it was only me and him here. And then his hands were around my waist and mine was around his neck. Since everybody was drunk, I don't think anyone noticed. I was enjoying this. I loved this. I could imagine me being in his arms. I sighed, i wish it would be true.

Since I kept on drinking, Edward was just watching me. I was really drunk by now.

He was holding my hand so I wouldn't fall. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett weren`t in the living room anymore. I know where they went. Rosalie's room, I guess. Alice and Jasper were on the couch. Alice's head was on Jasper's chest. They're so sweet.

I laughed, Edward looked at me.

"Rose and Em" I explained.

He laughed "Yeah, they`re gone for about thirty minuted now"

He was pulling me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I asked

"Don't worry, we're going to the kitchen. Let's get you a cup of coffee" He answered, holding my hand with his right hand and his left around my waist. When we reached the kitchen, he lifted me up the counter top and looked at me.

"Don't leave me." I said, pouting.

"I'm gonna come back, i'll just get you a cup of coffee. Besides, I'll be right across you" he said as he winked at me. I blushed, as usual.

3 minutes later, he came back and gave me a cup of coffee. I sipped and sipped and sipped. It was so good. My head was pounding though.

After a while, I finished my coffee. I slid off the counter top and put the cup in the dishwasher.

"Thanks, I feel better" I smiled at Edward

"No problem, but you're still drunk." he said going closer to me taking my hand again.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll wash up" I said trying to wake to my room but I kept on tripping and Edward kept on catching me. "Shit." I kept on saying

And then he lifted me up and carried me, bridal style "Here, better?" he asked, smiling.

"Are you sure? Cause I can totally walk, i think" I said

"Nah, it's better this way" he said

"Thanks" I said as he carried me to my room and laid me gently on my bed.

As he was about to leave I said "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he answered halfway to the door.

"Can you stay here?" I said.

"Are you sure?" he said

"Yeah, I don't want to be alone." I said

"Alright." he said as he closed the door. I tapped the space beside me as he sat down beside me, on my bed.

"Wait a minute, I'll go take a bath" I said as I stood up and prepared my clothes. I went into the bathroom and took a nice, long, hot bath. Then I changed into shorts and a white shirt.

I went Edward to find him sitting on my bed staring up on the ceiling.

I laughed " What the hell are you doing? "

He seemed to snap out of it "Sorry, I was thinking of something"

"What?" I asked as I went to sit beside him.

"When I was little, about 5 years old. I always liked looking at stars cause they seem magical" He explained.

"Oh, me too! My mind was like blown when I found out the sun was a star" I laughed

"Really?" he laughed

"Yeah." I said.

_10 minutes later after awkward silence_

"Bella?" he asked as I noticed that my head was on his chest

"Yes?" I answered

"Do you want to go watch a movie and have dinner this Saturday?" his voice sounded hopeful

"I'd love to!" I answered a little excitedly

"Really? You know you're drunk" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, of course" I said as I lied down the bed getting ready to sleep. Edward lied down too. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

_The next day.._

I woke at 7am to find Edward still beside me with his arms still around my waist. I took them off carefully and silently went out of my room.

I found Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen cooking breakfast, pancake and eggs. Rosalie was drinking coffee looking happy as ever. The same as Alice.

"Morning guys?" I said

"Hey Bella!" they both said looking happier

"Hey" I laughed "Where are Em and Jasper?"

"Em's in my room, sleeping" Rose said

"Did you guys do anything last night?" I asked one eyebrow raising.

Rosalie didn't answer but she looked guilty

"What? No!" she finally said

"Yeah right" I laughed

"You so did!" Alice said, setting up six plates around the table.

"We did not!" Rose said, laughing.

"Okay, whatever" I said laughing at Rose. "Where's Jasper?"

"In my room, sleeping too" Alice said. "Where's Edward?"

Rosalie and Alice both faced me with excited faces.

"In my room, sleeping" I said, my face red"We didn't do anything!"

They both squealed.

"Bleh" I said, sticking my tongue out. " Oh I forgot to tell you!"

"What?" They said in unison

"He asked me out!" I squealed

"No way!" Rose said jumping up and down.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alice squealed

"What did you say?" They both asked, eagerly

"Yes, duh!" I said.

"You guys are so meant for each other" Alice said, Rose nodded.

"When?" Rose asked

"This Saturday" I answered

"That's three days away!" Alice said "We have to prepare!"

"Come on, it's three days away" I said

"Exactly!" Rose said "Did you plan anything to wear yet?"

"No." I answered.

"See?" Alice said

"Oh, fine." I said, giving up.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, again

"Come on guys, let's wake the guys up" Rose said walking toward her room.

"Kay." Alice said bouncing to her room. I just walked to my room, not saying anything.

When I went inside Edward was lying down on the bed, his polo shirt opened exposing his six pack abs. _O__h my _I thought.

I walked towards the bed and kissed him on the cheek. He instantly woke up.

"Goodmorning!" I said cheerily, smiling

"Morning, what time is it?" he asked

"7:15" I said

"What time is your class?" he asked. I helped him get out of the bed pulling his arms.

"8:30, yours?" I asked

"Same. Oh wait, we have the same class" he chuckled

"We do?" I asked

"Yup, we have every class together" he said.

"Really? I never noticed. " I laughed.

"I do, cause you always read that book" He laughed

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen. Alice prepared breakfast" I said watching him button his polo shirt

"Okay" he said as he put his arm around my waist.

We walked to the kitchen to find Alice and Jasper in the table talking. They were in one side of the table, talking. Edward held out a chair for me and sat down beside me.

"Thanks" I blushed, he just smiled.

And then Rosalie and Emmett went inside "Morning guys!" Emmett boomed

All of us mumbles our mornings and happily ate the pancakes Alice cooked.

* * *

**To be continued ;)**

**Did you guys like it? Review!**

**Byee, cookiecrumbles123**


End file.
